The present application relates to a fishing lure for targeting large game fish. More specifically, the lure targets the Muskellunge (commonly referred to as the Muskie or Musky) fish at various depths.
Fishing, whether for entertainment or sustenance, is a practice enjoyed by many. Fishing generally entails some kind of bait to attract a targeted fish. This bait may be in the form of live fish that are preyed upon by a targeted fish, dead bait that may be eaten by a targeted fish or an artificial lure designed to mimic the appearance and actions of live bait that are preyed upon by a targeted fish. When an artificial lure is used, the motions and actions of the lure are critical for successfully catching fish.
The Muskellunge is a large North American fresh water fish that is prized among anglers. The Muskellunge is a predatory fish that actively and aggressively chases and attacks smaller fish. While there are many techniques for targeting the Muskellunge, a particularly successful technique involves causing an artificial lure to suddenly dart and suddenly stop.
There are currently several artificial lures that have been deigned to dive, float and wiggle all in an attempt to target game fish generally and the Muskellunge particularly. Users of these lures often attempt to employ the dart and stop technique by sharply pulling on their fishing rods. However because their lures have been designed to dive, float, wiggle, move side to side by employing the jerking motion, the lures do not perform the dart and stop motion at a fast enough pace to mimic the motions of a bait fish. Furthermore, the sharp pulls on existing lures cause the lure to dive or rise outside the targeted strike zone for a particular fish.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a fishing lure that mimics the motions of a bait fish by performing the dart and stop motion at an adequate speed and simultaneously maintaining the lure depth in the required target fish strike zone.